


Fleeting...

by Yeb_v3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Direction Imagines, fuck all yall, fuck you rene, thot gang rise up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeb_v3/pseuds/Yeb_v3
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend shoots himself into the sun for charity?





	Fleeting...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry this is all the fault of @pastelmiu she made me do this she held me at knifepoint  
> happy birthday @kaochisaatxt you are really short and made me upload this  
> thot gang forever, we were cowboys in a past life

Shuichi hated being awake. At late nights that was, not in general. Well, not most of the time. He hated feeling exhausted, but unable to fall asleep; he just wished that he could lay his head down and not be distracted for 8 whole hours. But that was impossible, mainly because his boyfriend was Kokichi Ouma.

“Hey Shuichi, check this ou-“ the small boy chirped, oblivious to the time.

“Kokichi, it’s 2am, can it not wait?” frustration and weariness could be heard prominently in his voice.

“But it’s really important! Really, it is!” Kokichi pleaded.

Saihara let out a deep sigh. He shouldn’t give in, he should just go to sleep and see whatever stupid meme it is in the morning. Last time he did this, which was the previous night, Kokichi showed him a strange image involving stew. But he went with it anyway. He propped himself up in their bed.

“Okay, show. But do it quickly, I’m up early tomorrow.” Shuichi gave in.

“I promise you won’t regret it, my beloved!” He seemed so full of energy for such a late time. Saihara envied his energy.

Kokichi pulled out his phone, and scrolled through it for a worrying amount of time. Or was Shuichi just so tired that time dragged on far too long? Whichever one it was, Shuichi was worried to see what Kokichi wanted to show him.

“Get ready, Shumai! Listen closely, this is really important!” This just made Shuichi more nervous.

The time before Kokichi started reading felt way too long. Shuichi feared for his life in this elongated moment. Kokichi has shown him so many odd things, he didn’t know if it could get any worse. But still he braced for the worst.

Slowly, he began to speak.

“Niall Horan, your boyfriend, is shooting himself into the sun for charity.”

That phrase. That opening sentence, he knew what that was. He had endured Ouma for a long time now, so he knew all the memes. He had dealt with this bullshit for ages now, but it still bothered him. As the words left his mouth, Shuichi’s stomach dropped. The combination of Kokichi’s words and his smirk caused Shuichi to literally get up and leave the room. If he wanted sleep that night, the sofa was his best option. He didn’t want one direction imagines tonight.

“S-SHUWICHI CHAN!!! PWEASE!!! COME BACK UWU!!!” Kokichi whined, his childishly annoying words resounding across the apartment.

Most nights, Shuichi’s sleep was fleeting, but for once, while sleeping on the sofa, with no memes, he slept quite alright.

“SHUWICHI? HEWWO? ARE YOU THERE UWU?”

Shuichi ignored his boyfriends pleas, he just wanted to go to sleep. 

“Shuichi? Shuichi are you there? I wuv you?”

He heard the cries from the other room, and couldn't resist the reply. 

“...wuv you too…” Shuichi sighed, while lifting himself off the sofa to return to the warm bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fuckinfg sorry fuck you rene  
> I have no energy to finish this literal shitpost fgsdhjk


End file.
